How could this happen to me
by misstyc
Summary: Lily perd tout.. et en trouve une ou un!


**B'jour a vous tous... Voila un petit one shot qui m'est venu en tête en écoutant la chanson qui se retrouve dans l'histoire,**

**Elle s'appelle Untitled de Simple plan et est vraiment trop forte a ma même faite pleurer quand j'ai vu le clip alors voila c sur mon couple preferé James/Lily...**

**Disclamer(ou un mot du genre):Aucune de ses fabuleuse choz ne m'appartienne a pas le sens de l'histoire enfin vous me comprenez...**

**BOn j'me tait et voici ... et s.v.p reviwer moi car je suis encore qu'unbe débutante...**

**ł ŀ(↓****)ŀ ł**

Onpus apercevoir une jeune rousse aux yeux brillant mais pas comme d'habitude.

C'est yeux habituellement brillait de cette petite étincelle que l'on as tous en nous mais en ce soir si malheureux, tout ce qui brillait n'était autre que des larmes.

Lily, la jeune rousse, âgée de maintenant 17 ans en septièmes années de Poudlard dans la maison de Gryffondor pleurait toutes les larmes de son pauvre corps recroquevillé.

Elle était d'accord avec les serpentards, elle n'avait pas le droit de vivre. Cela as prit toute sa famille. Depuis qu'elle était rentrée en 1ere année, elle s'était effacée du monde vivant.

Comme si elle n'était qu'une vulgaire ombre, sans amis, sans famille. Que lui restait-il ?

Dire que Voldemort lui avait tout pris, sa famille et sa vie.

Il venait de tuer la famille entière de Lily mis a part sa grande sœur qui elle n, appréciait tout simplement pas Lily. Puis ses amis, elle n'en avait jamais eu car la première fois qu'elle fit la rencontre d'un sorcier, il la menaça. De peur elle s'était alors effacé.

Première de classe et préfete, seul les professeurs la connaissait.

Elle monta alors tout au haut de la tour d'astronomie dans la simple et noir idée d'en finir au plus vite.

Une fois sur le bord du vide, une chanson lui vient en tête et elle se mit à chanter seule dans la nuit au haut de la tour.

I open my eyes

J'ouvre mes yeux

I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light

J'essaie de voir mais je suis ébloui par la lumière blanche

I can't remember how

Je ne me rappelle pas comment

I can't remember why

Je ne me rappelle pas pourquoi

I'm lying here tonight

Je suis allongé ici cette nuit

And I can't stand the pain

Je ne peux pas faire face à la douleur

And I can't make it go away

Je n'arrive pas à la faire partir

No I can't stand the pain

Non je ne supporte pas la douleur

How could this happen to me ?

Comment cela a t-il pu m'arriver ?

I made my mistakes

J'ai fait mes erreurs

I've got no where to run

Je n'avais nul part où courir

The night goes on

La nuit s'en va

As I'm fading away

Comme je m'efface

I'm sick of this life

Je suis fatigué de cette vie

I just wanna scream

Je veux juste hurler

How could this happen to me ?

Comment cela a t-il pu m'arriver ?

Everybody's screaming

Tout le monde hurle

I try to make a sound but no one hears me

J'essaie de faire sortir un son mais personne ne m'entend

I'm slipping off the edge

Je glisse sur le bord

I'm hanging by a thread

Je ne tiens qu'à un fil

I wanna start this over again

Je veux tout recommencer

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered

Alors j'essaye de tenir en pensant à un temps où rien n'avait d'importance

And I can't explain what happened

And I can't erase the things that I've done

Je ne peux pas effacer les choses que j'ai faite

No I can't

Non je ne peux pas

How could this happen to me ?

Comment cela a t-il pu m'arriver ?

I made my mistakes

J'ai fait mes erreurs

I've got no where to run

Je n'avais nul part où courir

The night goes on

La nuit s'en va

As I'm fading away

Comme je m'efface

I'm sick of this life

Je suis fatigué de cette vie

I just wanna scream

Je veux juste hurler

How could this happen to me ?

Comment cela a t-il pu m'arriver ?

Puis elle commença à se laisser aller comme un ange noir pensa une personne derrière elle.

Soudain une main se mit alors autour de sa taille le tira vers l'intérieur…..

Lily eu un sursaut de frayeur et tomba sur la mystérieuse personne.

Lily, je t'en pris ne fait pas ça…

Lily se tourna pour voir nul autre que James Potter le '' célèbre'' maraudeurs.

Tu me connais ? dit-elle faiblement.

Oui et depuis ton entrer dans se collège, Je t'ai vu et je ne t'ai jamais perdu de vu.

Comment peux-tu ?

Car tu es exceptionnelle Lily, de beaux yeux reflétant tout de toi, une magnifique chevelure comparable à du feu, des notes parfaites, un sourire qui me fait fondre à tout coup, finit-il gêner.

Je ne suis qu'une Sang… mais elle ne puit finir sa phrase car James venait de coller ses lèvres sur les siennes. Surprise elle ne fit aucun geste pour savoir si se n'était que pour la faire taire mais vu qu'il persistait très tendrement alors elle prit part au baisé.

James eut vraiment peur de sa réaction mais il n'avait pus faire autrement, il ne voulait pas qu'elle dise ce mot de plus si elle parlait d'elle et il voulait tellement l'embrasser.


End file.
